


What do you want?

by Cassy_Girl



Series: Eskel need a lover [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eskel is fucking sweet, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassy_Girl/pseuds/Cassy_Girl
Summary: Eskel magányos és egy lelkes fae ezen nagyon szeretne változtatni.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Eskel need a lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	What do you want?

Két szürke szem követte Eskel minden mozdulatát. Mintha olyan érdekes lenne, ahogy a tüzet igyekszik életben tartani. Hogyne, a tűz. Nyilván az az érdekes nem pedig az emlék, ahogy ránézett, ahogy az ujjai mozdultak volna, hogy a hajába markoljanak, ahogy megfeszült álkapoccsal kényszerítette magát némaságra, ahogy már majdnem megadta magát.

„Volt már szeretőd, Witcher?”

„Egy witcher nem tart szeretőt.” -egy pillanatra fölnézett a lángokból, de azonnal félre is kapta a tekintetét és részéről lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést. Miféle ostoba kérdés ez egyáltalán? Egy witchernek nincsenek érzései. Minek azok? Ha pedig nincsenek érzéseid, minek szerető?

„Nem ezt kérdeztem.” -Maga alá húzta csupasz lábait és kinyúlt a tűz felé. Bár a bő ing alig takarta a combjait, a mellkasán szinte teljesen szétnyílt, az ujjai pedig könyékig föl voltak tűrve, már ez is többet takart, mint a semmi. Eskelnek nem segített túl sokat. Az is igaz, hogy ezen a ponton már talán az sem lett volna elég, ha minden porcikáját elrejti egy vastag takaró alá, már az se takart volna eleget, így, hogy tudta mi van alatta, hogy tudta milyen látványt nyújt előtte térdelve, tekintetét az övébe fúrva, arra várva, mit enged meg neki az előtte álló.

„Minek nekem olyan?” -Megengedett egy pillantást a fae felé. Hagyta, hogy vére felkavarodjon a látványától és zavarodottan keresse merre is folyjon tovább az ereiben. A lángok visszatükröződtek a szürke szemekben, a hosszú fekete haj oldalra volt fonva, hogy ne hulljon mindenhova és egy ártatlan mosoly bujkált a szája sarkában. Néhány elszabadult tincs a nyakához tapadt vagy épp az ing alá furakodott, pont, ahova Eskel keze vágyott. Be, a sápadt bőrhöz simuló, vékony ing alá, végig a mellkasán, hogy aztán ajkaival is bejárhassa. Biztos érzékeny, annak kell lennie. Értek már vajon hozzá? Biztosan. Szándékosan kellett ezt az alakot választania. Lehetetlen, hogy Eskel legyen az első, aki a combjai közé vágyik, aki józan eszét vesztve a látványtól vonná magához, aki a vállaira vette volna azokat a hosszú lábakat miközben magáévá teszi. Alig takarta őket bármi anyag, olyan egyszerű lett volna rájuk fogni, vagy épp a derekába markolni és áthúzni az ölébe. Magához vonnia és elvenni amire annyira vágyott. Csak pár egyszerű mozdulat és hallhatta volna, ahogy a nevét nyögi a nyári éjszakába. Már ha tudták volna a másik nevét.

„Társaságra és szeretetre vágysz. És ne hazudj! Látom, hogy ezt akarod.” -Eskelt láthatóan kizökkentette a válasz. Szemei visszavándoroltak combjairól az arcára, majd egy elégedetlen morgással teljes testével felé fordult. Lábai közre fogták a fatörzset, amin helyet foglaltak és pont elég helyet biztosítottak a witcher combjai között, hogy egy kíváncsi fae közéjük férkőzhessen.

„Mit akarsz tőlem?” -Karjait keresztbe fonta, majd hagyta, hogy a kíváncsi szemek végig fussanak az előttük lévő látványon, csak úgy, ahogy az övéi is tették. Azzal a kivétellel, hogy kettőjük közül csak Eskelnek állt szándékában eltitkolni mit is vált ki belőle a másik. A másik csak az engedélyre várt, hogy végre rávethesse magát a witcherre és darabokra szedhesse. Hogy helyet foglalhasson a csípőjén, mint egy rá váró trónon. Hogy végre megszabadulhasson attól a bosszantó és túl sokat takaró nadrágtól. Nem siette el a választ, újra és újra lejátszotta lelki szemei előtt, hogyan venné a kezébe, vagy épp a szájába. Egyáltalán engedné neki, vagy ekkora bizalmat soha nem ítélne meg neki a witcher? Engedné látni magát ilyen kiszolgáltatottan, kitéve magát a fae vágyainak? Ha tudná, nyögné e a nevét?

„A valódi kérdés, hogy Te mit akarsz tőlem.” -Egy fejrázással igyekezett elhessegetni a fejében felgyülemlett képeket a meztelen witcher látványáról, hogy újra a szemébe tudjon nézni. De így, hogy ugyan azokkal a sárga szemekkel találta szembe magát, amik magukat a gondolatokat kiváltották belőle ez jóformán lehetetlen volt. - „Megmentettél.”

„Na és?” - Talán képes lett volna tényleg egy vállrándítással befejezni a beszélgetést, feszülő nadrággal elvonulni és soha többet felé se nézni. Talán. De ezt nem hagyhatta megtörténni, nem igaz? Talán csak előre kellett volna hajolnia és a szájába vennie. Talán nem is ellenkezett volna. Olyan egyszerű lett volna és végre megszabadíthatta volna attól a sok bosszantó ruhától. Minek az egyébként is? Sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna, ha egyszerűen ledobja magáról is az inget és hatra dönti a witchert a farönkön. Az ajkait az övéire tapaszthatta volna, a testével pedig végre az övéhez simulhatott volna, hátha kicsal pár hangot Eskel sebzett ajkai közül. Akkor talán könnyebben fölengedtek volna azok a mereven tartott vállak és végre bejárták volna a testét azok a harctól edzett kezek.

„Egy fae vagyok. Mi lesz, ha árthatok másoknak?” -Meg merte kockáztatni, hogy hozzáérjen, ugyan csak a karjához, de remélte, hogy még ennyivel nem érdemel ki egy ezüst pengét a torkába. Talán, ha lassan megy tovább, centiről centire, valami mást kaphat.

„Akkor megöllek.” - ledermedt a witcher válaszától, amivel kiérdemelt egy elégedett hümmögést, majd az összefont karok elváltak egymástól, hogy az inget lejjebb igazítsák a fae combjain, aki a mozdulatot megállítva közelebb férkőzött Eskelhez. A combjai közé térdelt és a sebhelyekkel díszített arcra helyezte a kezeit.

„De nem akarsz. Mit akarsz valójában tenni velem, Witcher?”

„Most hirtelen nem látod, mit akarok?" - Olyan közelről egy ember is láthatta mire vágyik. Olyan közelről már érezhette minden forró lélegzetvételét, hallhatta a heves szívverést. Olyan közelről már közelebb volt a witcher ajkaihoz, mint a saját gondolataihoz, amiket már amúgy is kisajátított az előtte ülő.

„Tőled akarom hallani. Csak mondd ki és engedd, hogy megadjam neked. Fizetség gyanánt, ha neked az úgy könnyebb.” - Vette a bátorságot és hagyta, hogy az egyik keze a witcher combjára tévedjen, majd hagyta, hogy az ujjai lassan feljebb kússzanak. Eskel lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt mielőtt megpróbálta volna lefejteni magáról a sápadt ujjakat.

„Ha nem fogod…”

„Csak mondd el, Witcher!” - ráfogott a kezére és bevezette őket az inge alá, végig a combjain egészen a derekára és várt egy pillanatot. Talán ezzel túl messzire ment, talán ez túl sok volt, de nem rántotta el őket. Hagyta, hogy a kemény kezek végre maguk közé zárhassák a fae testét. -” Az életemmel tartozom neked és ha teljesen őszinte akarok lenni, ami vagyok is, ugyan azt akarom, mint te.” -Kisimította a kósza tincseket Eskel arcából, hogy a hegre csókolhasson és ezzel ellophassa a lélegzetét ismét. - „Nem foglak bántani. Nem fogok semmi olyat tenni, amit ne akarnál, Witcher.”

Kivételesen a csókot Eskel kezdeményezte. Ő volt az, aki úgy kapott a fae ajkai után, mint fuldokló a levegőért. Ő volt az, aki úgy vonta magához a másikat egyetlen, könnyed mozdulattal, mintha belehalna, ha most el kell választania magát tőle. És ő volt az, aki végül képes volt megfosztani partnerét ajkai érintésétől.

„Akarlak, téged.” - legyőzve sóhajtott, majd szégyentől vörös arcát elfordította és hagyta, hogy tincsei eltakarják a fae kipirult látványát. - „Most boldog vagy?”

„Igen.” - egy halk sóhajt engedett meg magának, ahogy végre teljes testével a witcheréhez simulhatott, majd maga felé fordította a sebhelyes arcot, hogy ismét kisajátíthassa a sebzett ajkakat.


End file.
